


The Disastrous Life of Y/N // Various x Reader//

by thejetblackwings667



Category: Naruto, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Mystery, Origin Story, Other, Plot, Psychic Abilities, Reader-Insert, References to K (Anime), Romance, Sad, Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejetblackwings667/pseuds/thejetblackwings667
Summary: Y/N Uchiha transfers to P.K Academy on a mission to spy on a pink haired psychic due to her psychic organization noticing the time loop. Her goal is to get the time-loop to stop, but things aren't always as easy as it seems.*includes characters from Naruto but knowing Naruto isnt COMPLETELY necessary for the story**small cameos from other anime characters**references to other things*also cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Kaidou Shun/Kuboyasu Aren, Kaidou Shun/Reader, Kaidou Shun/Saiki Kusuo, Kuboyasu Aren/Reader, Saiki Kusuo/Reader, Teruhashi Kokomi/Reader, Toritsuka Reita/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: a lesson on time loops

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you enjoy the first part!  
> Updates will be weekly  
> Also this is only short because its the introduction <3

The streets were empty and pretty quiet which makes sense considering how late into the night it was. If she remembered correctly, its approximately 3:44 a.m considering she left around 7 minutes ago as she was order to. The h/c haired girl decided to walk to clear her head instead of using her teleportation abilities. Her boss will probably be very annoyed considering she was supposed to be there an hour ago for her meeting. This is normal though. She is always late, unlike her brothers who tend to be there earlier than intended. Soon another 5 minutes pass, and the girl pushes open the door and enters the meeting room. 

~~~~~~

"Howdy, Y/N Uchiha reporting to duty." I cross my arms and bow down to salute to my boss who was glaring at me as if they were trying to set me on fire. Yeesh, you show up a little late and everyone is crabby. 

"You're late. Again. You know I don't like being kept waiting Miss Y/N or do I need to remind you of what happened last time?" my boss growled angrily. I laugh slowly and shake my head. 

"So uh, is everyone else ready?" I ask looking over my bosses shoulder. There I see tired, annoyed people which included my brothers Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed the most agitated as he was glaring at me hard. 

"Where were you, dumbass?" Sasuke seemed ready to kill me on the spot. But I am used to it. It's Sasuke of all people. When is he ever happy?

"Where do you think, duckbutt?"

"Idiot."

"Emo-bitch."

"Dead-weight."

"Naruto-kisser." 

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the table glaring even harder at me.

"I think it happened twice, Sasuke," Itachi said tapping Sasuke's forehead and then rubbed his back to calm him down. I laughed quietly until my boss cleared their throat. I immediately ran to my seat intimidated by their presence. 

"Look we are all here to discuss a major problem that Miss Y/N here noticed a while ago. And now that she is actually here, Miss Y/N state the problem that you found." I smiled and got up holding my files. I was the only one here who noticed it, so I am proud of my solo discovery. 

"Thank you, my lord. Right around April of last year, I noticed that something was extremely off, so I decided to look further into it. At first it was a hypothesis, but now its a fact. There's a psychic creating a time loop. We spent the same year twice already and it looks like its happening a third time already." Everyone stared at me back in disbelief. 

"So hold on, I should be 17 right now?" 

"Yes, Sasuke."

"What a drag. I was really hoping for a less complicated situation especially at this hour." The black haired boy leaned back tiredly and done with everything. I laughed at my best friend's annoyed expression.

"It'll be fine Shika. At the very least, I am pretty sure I am the main person participating in this mission. Right, Miss Aiko?" I asked our boss. The blonde, grouchy lady nodded.

"Correct. From the information you gathered, the biggest power flow comes from PK Academy and the area surrounding it. If my deduction is correct, the person causing this time loop is most likely a student who attends the academy. Miss Y/N, your mission is to attend school the second or third week after summer break. Sasuke, I order you to transfer with your sister. I'll arrange it for you to attend second year with her."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked already dreading the thought of possibly having fan girls all over him at the school. 

"It will be less suspicious if siblings transfer together. Besides, its more helpful considering how popular you will probably get." Sasuke groaned and slammed his face on the table. He hasn't been to actual school since he was 10 along with me. I don't blame him. I'm not exactly excited for this mission either. 

"What's our mission objective, Y/N?" Sasuke asked. I'm shook, he didn't insult me this time!

"Our goal is to figure out the psychic and to put a stop to this time loop. It will be easier said than done. I guess our main objective is also to look out for any malicious intent this psychic may have. This should be a piece of cake though. My powers are well under control and I can block both of our minds." Apart of me was excited to go to an actual high school, though I was already feeling really overwhelmed. School is too much work and that's coming from a psychic who could probably cheat off everything. Well, I could cheat on everything at school. I should honestly. Will I make friends? Maybe a husband? A wife? Why do I care? Its a mission, not a friend getaway. I wonder who this psychic is though. Maybe they have powers just like me. 

Just like me.

Is there anyone who is just like me?

I hope so.

They better not be evil though. I wouldn't wanna murder somebody. 

I won't have to murder anyone right?


	2. Chapter 1: First Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Sasuke's first day of PK academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble  
> and make it double

"Y/n Uchiha reporting to duty, Lady Tsunade." I put my hands together and bow down to the blond women in front of me. She stared at me annoyed as hell while her advisor, Shizune stood next to her shaking hard. Probably cause I was 3 hours late. Again. And because Tsunade has bad anger issues .

"Y/n you were supposed to be here 3 hours ago." Tsunade glared at me while snapping the pen she was holding in her hand. I chuckle awkwardly and walk backwards.

"Uhm sorry Lady Tsunade. I got lost on the path of life so I-"

"You can TELEPORT. Nevermind that, you somehow made it here before Kakashi."

"Someone called?" Kakashi Hatake stood at the entrance looking slightly nervous and as chill as ever. Kakashi is my brother Sasuke's sensei. I don't even know how he does it. Sasuke is a huge pain most of the time. And with Naruto on their team on top of that. Being on a squad seems fun. I never had a squad. I joined the ANBU at a very young age along with Itachi. So my training was a bit different than Sasuke's. Well, I am psychic as well so there's that. Anyways, where were again? Oh right. Kakashi.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Kakashi. I was getting tired of waiting," I said nonchalantly. Tsunade sighed and put her face down in hopes to calm herself. When she finally looked up, she motioned at us to sit down and pulled out three files.

"Kakashi, Y/N how's Sasuke taking the school transferring situation?" Tsunade asked while going through a green file which probably has all of our school school forms. I laugh slightly remembering Sasuke's little rant after the last meeting with Aiko. He really doesn't want to go.

"Oh he hates it."

"I wouldn't say he hates it--"

"Kakashi, he tried fighting me and you over it. He hates it."

"I calmed him down, Y/n." I stare at Kakashi not believing him. I am almost tempted to turn off my telepathy blocker. Almost.

"Well anyways, we are here to make sure Y/N here remembers the #1 Kohana rule which is--"

"I know, I know... don't reveal that I am a Kohana ninja." I roll my eyes. Kohana is apart of a huge forbidden region that no commoner can go to. We are extremely private so no one really knows what goes on in here. Besides the rumors that spread that is.

"Good. Only reveal that or your powers if you believe it will benefit you. And with approval from me of course." Tsunade smiled and handed me the green file with me and Sasuke's school information along with a bag that contained our school uniforms.

"Miss Aiko isn't causing you any trouble, right? Sorry that the council wouldn't let me terminate her again," Tsunade asked while looking down. Kakashi sighed as well. Remember Aiko from last chapter? Miss Aiko is a true pain and with her in order, stupid policies are still in place. You see, Miss Aiko is our secondary boss. Tsunade is at the top. The bad part is that the council won't allow Tsunade to pass some decisions which included getting rid of Aiko.

I don't mind the policies. It restricts me ,but perhaps it is best for Kohana if I can't--. Whatever, it doesn't matter. My main problem with Aiko is her punishments. They are very.... unique.

"Luckily no. Hopefully this mission will be a good break away from her." I gave a weak smile while standing up.

"Get us out of our time loop kiddo. You can leave now, I have to talk to Kakashi in private." I bowed down and teleported to my temporary house in Japan.

\-------------

"Y/N come down or we will be late!" Sasuke yelled impatiently. I groaned walking down the stairs. The uniform is definitely not my style. I walk to the kitchen to grab some breakfast , but I am stopped by an angry emo boy.

"I said, we will be late." I looked over at the clock and it was 30 minutes too early.

"Relax, we have 30 minutes. Just let me grab a muffin and I will teleport us out of here." Sasuke rolls his eyes before putting on his anti-psychic necklace.

What is the anti-psychic necklace? Well, it's my own invention. With this necklace, no psychic can use their powers on you. Since we are looking for a psychic these will come in handy. I'll be wearing something similar. Only difference is that my necklace helps control my powers as well. I've trained my whole life and can control my powers without the necklace, but the necklace helps control them by a ton. With the necklace, I can focus on one person's thoughts at a time without hearing a mess of thoughts.

Anyways, I grab a chocolate chip muffin and quickly munch on it before Sasuke tries to fight me.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready," Sasuke huffs before holding my hand ready to teleport with me. I quickly teleport us behind some trees at the school entrance.

"Remember the plan we came up with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, yeah, become popular and befriend everyone to narrow down the suspect. Which shouldn't be hard anyways since we are Uchihas. There hasn't been a time where no one was obsessed with us," He said smirking. Kakashi totally calmed him down like he said he did. I smile that the plan will most likely be successful now that Sasuke is fine with going to school. It's easy to gain information anyways. The hard part is trying to figure out who it is and why they were doing what they were doing. A mission like this will be a breeze for the Uchihas though. I mean we are gorgeous people soooo

"Perfect, lets get to class then!" I smile running towards the entrance. I won't read anyone's mind until I get into that classroom.

\--------

"Class, as you have heard we have two new transfer students. You guys can enter now," the teacher said smiling towards us. Sasuke walked in front of me ready to write his name down first.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stared at the class smiling slightly.

"And I'm Y/N Uchiha. Please call us by our first names to avoid confusion," I said smiling. We both took our seats behind these two kids. I sat behind this guy with Purple hair and glasses. He gave off major 'I used to be a delinquent' vibes. Sasuke ended up sitting behind this guy with pink hair and weird antennas? Wait a damn minute.

Did we already find our culprit? I decide to peek in his mind.

_Good grief, I was hoping to not interact with those transfers. Everyone seems to love them already therefore they will be attention magnets like Teruhashi. But I can't read their minds at all therefore making it harder to avoid them. I really didn't need any more Nendos._

Nendos? What is a nendo?

Whatever that's besides the point.

It seems that this guy is our culprit. I doubt he is a threat. He made it obvious with his abnormal headgear. He wouldn't create a time loop for evil purposes with his whole set up. I decide to alert Sasuke immediately with telepathy.

_Psst Sasukeeeeeee_

_ What do you want? _

_The guy in front of you is our culprit. He has psychic powers. If I am calculating correctly, his powers are similar to mine. The first psychic I've seen in a while that has my abilities._

_Well, that was fast. What do we do now?_

_Now that we know who it is, we simply just have to befriend him and try to gain intel on the time loop. Based on his small monologue he doesn't seem to be the type that likes attention. I suggest that instead of being upfront that we should befriend his friends._

_ Right and have you figured out who his friends are, genius? _

_Uh, give me a moment._

_ Figured. _

_Oh shut it, Naruto simp._

_ You will never let that go, will you? _

_No, no I won't._

\-----------

Before I know it, the bell rings and class ends. Before we know it, girls start surrounding Sasuke and guys started surrounding me. We truly are unstoppable. Anyways, I immediately hit it off with the purple haired guy who sat in front of me. Well, it took a while. He kept stuttering and blushing around me.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch, Y/N? I also transferred here a couple weeks ago. It would be nice to get to know you." The purple haired guy said without stumbling over his words this time. I smile.

"Sure. I didn't catch your name by the way."

"Well, I didn't throw it." He immediately blushed realizing what he just said. I immediately start laughing quietly. He's adorable.

"Aren Kuboyasu. See ya a lunch." He walks past me nervously and sits back down. I smirk and look down. I think we will be perfect friends, Aren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have this out of the way lets prepare for the story to pick up, shall we? ;)


End file.
